


Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

by strawberrypop11



Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Elf Stiles Stilinski, Elf/Werewolf Relationship, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Hated Derek Hale, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sheriff Derek Hale, Spit As Lube, Stripper Stiles Stilinski, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Werewolf Derek Hale, Wolf among us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: (Wolf Among Us AU) Derek Hale is Fable Town's sheriff, their only sheriff. With a case going nowhere, Derek decides to head down to Pudding and Pie; the local strip joint to wind down for a bit. However in the process, Derek becomes attracted to a stripper named Stiles. Because why wouldn’t he?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ficlets & Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters. Teen Wolf is owned by MTV, while Wolf Among US is owned by Telltale, the characters in Wolf Among Us, are created by Bill Willingham, go check out the comic "Fables" (Where I got this idea from) it's pretty cool to read. Also the title of this work is based off a song, "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf" by Frank Churchill and Ann Ronell.

The smell of booze was prominent. Derek could smell it’s tantalizing aroma from miles away. It was calling him all day. Repeatedly, his mind had told him that he needed a good drink; after falling down a rabbit hole with the homicide case he was given. Derek, after countless of stressful hours of trying to solve it, barely even grazed the surface. So, Derek, frustrated as he was while pacing around his crummy apartment, had decided to go to his haven. However, where the booze was located, was anything but pure. The place was called, “Pudding and Pie” owned by Georgie-Porgie, who was a pervert and too sly for Derek’s taste. He was a man who liked his woman young and pretty. 

With him and his partner Vivian, they bought the place and turned it into a strip club; one where women had to tie black ribbons around their necks. Derek didn’t know why but that aspect always disturbed him. 

The strip-joint wasn’t anything special; just dried up old hags and middle-aged princesses needed to make a few extra bucks by dancing half-nude on a rusty-thin pole, which stood in the center of a large circular stage. Neon lights were stationed everywhere, pointing at the dancers from all sorts of directions. The women always had money thrown at them for shaking their asses in front of horny thugs wanting a bit of some cheap pussy, and besides the thugs, there were sexually-pent up businessmen wanting to escape the family life.

Derek was never interested in any of the girls, though the drinks that they served never failed to disappoint him; unlike the civilians in the town. Speaking of the civilians, when the sheriff took his first steps into the joint, a swarm of heads suddenly craned towards him.

Most of them were the customers, but some of the strippers looked at him too. The thugs glared with their mangled teeth showing, sneering at him with all the hate they could muster. The strippers stared at him in horror, some that were given lap dances stopped mid-grind to turn their heads to the looming sheriff in the doorway. Derek could see that they were all topless, their breasts ranged from different sizes, some droopier, some so small that they were barely there. 

Derek just snorted in distaste, before he finally glanced at the men in the worn-out suits. Some were fables, like him. Toads, pigs, and all sorts of fairy-folk were all lined up at the booths, unglamoured of course. Derek could even see from the far end of the joint, in the back where the light wasn’t so visible, Beast, Beauty’s husband, getting it on with a stripper, sucking face-to-face with the blonde bimbo. Derek could recognize his obnoxious red hair in an instant.

‘Disgusting man.’ Derek thought, frowning, ‘Beauty deserves better than you.”

However, Derek’s attention was soon focused back onto his current situation. Like the others, the businessmen have stopped their fondling of the women to take a peek at him, they weren’t sneering or glaring like the thugs were doing. No, they had class, but Derek could see that any trace of pleasure they were experiencing beforehand, had vanished upon him entering; only a frown was set on their grim faces. 

It wasn’t easy being a sheriff of a town that doesn’t like you. Derek knew being the werewolf who once tried to eat young girls and their grannies wasn’t the most popular thing to be known for, and he also knew that the people of this town weren’t stupid enough to trust him after all he’s done. So, Derek wasn’t liked by anyone, which had resorted him to take on a life of loneliness. Though, Derek didn’t mind; all he needed was his right hand at night, some coffee in the morning, and some booze in the evening; he was set with his life. 

Derek stared back at the people glaring at him, a flicker of his eyes from his normal hard gaze to an intense red was enough to scare them all to advert their eyes downward, carrying on what they were doing. Even if they didn’t like him, they all knew one thing; never mess with a wolf. 

Growling under his breath in slight annoyance, Derek strode over to the bar, which stood idly by the entrance to the place. But, upon walking to it, a few men who were sat in the booths up front, spat at him and some even muttered, “Fuckin’ dog” or, “Bitch-man” though, Derek chose to ignore their insults; all he cared about was getting his drink. 

Finally, as he reached the worn bar stools, Derek huffed in relief as he plopped down on the dirty cushion, placing both of his muscled forearms on the bar itself he then closed his eyes and took a moment to release himself of all of the conflicting thoughts he was thinking; effectively erasing them from his brain for the time being. 

Supporting a small smile, the sheriff opened his eyes just in time for the bartender, who just so happened to be the only person Derek could tolerate; Vivian came towards him with a smile. 

Vivian was an attractive lady, with blonde hair dolled up in a pixie cut. She had on some mascara and some rouge, wearing her usual garb; a thin, purple and black-stripped dress, and of course a black ribbon tied tightly around her neck. 

“Hello Mr. Hale, you seem to be in a good mood.” 

Derek nodded in agreement, “It seems at this moment I am, Vivian.” 

Vivian smiled widened in a sweet manner towards him, “The usual then?”

“You know it Vive.” 

“ _Oi!_ ”

The deep British voice caused Derek to turn around in his seat in surprise at first, but just frown when he saw who it was, he turned back around to face Vivian.

“Hi, Georgie.” he grumbled. 

Georgie, a thin man whose skin reflected the color of the moon, walked into the light, and sat on the bar stool next to Derek. The man’s arms were all covered in tattoos, some had Vivian’s name all coded in different fonts, and some were just jagged designs all over his pasty flesh. 

Georgie was wearing a black fedora, which tilted slightly to cover a bit of his left eye from view, and a matching tank with some shredded jeans. The man placed both of his arms on the table, almost copying Derek’s posture exactly, before he turned to Derek, and leaned in closely.

“Why are you talking to my lady like that mate?” 

Derek glanced lazily at him for a second, “Like what?” 

His response called Georgie to sneer and slam his fists down on the bar, “You know damn well, wolf!” 

Derek, who wasn’t fazed in the slightest at Georgie’s outburst, simply stared on, waiting for his drink.

“Oi!, you ain’t gonna respond mate, what are you? A loser-sheriff who everybody hates, and now a homewrecker?” Georgie pushed his shoulder, which only caused Derek to shift slightly in his seat, but he didn’t say anything; just continued to wait.

Georgie leaned down close to Derek, “You want that drink so badly do you mate? Well, too bad! Vivian, don’t serve him anything!” 

Georgie’s outcry caused everyone to look up from what they were doing yet again, but this time it was short lived when they knew it wasn’t their issue upon looking at Derek. Vivian opened her mouth to argue with him, but when Georgie put one of his hands up in the air, she was silent. Quickly putting the materials that were for Derek’s drink away, Georgie smirked as he glanced down at the now irritated wolf. 

“Don’t try flirting to my lady again mate, alright?” 

Before the sheriff could tell him to go fuck himself, Georgie turned around and walked back into the swarm of customers; leaving Derek with a snarl on his face and a dry tongue. Before Vivian went to serve another customer, she mouthed a sorry which Derek waved off; he knew this wasn’t her fault, it seems that when he tries to be likable, everyone just has to shit on him. 

So, Derek sat at the bar, alone.

Slowly, the massive man crumbled in on himself, tucking his head into the crevice of his arms, Derek’s eyes flashed red unconsciously, “Great, there goes the one highlight of my day..” Derek mumbled to himself before he glanced up from his warm barrier.

There, in front of him was a tall glass of cold, delectable, booze. However, the hand holding the glass is what caught Derek’s eyes the most. It wasn’t Vivian’s, because her hand was small, while this hand was small in retrospect to Derek’s, it wasn’t _Vivian_ small. The werewolf trailed his inflamed eyes up at the thin hand to the equally as thin arm. Derek couldn’t help but notice how soft the skin looked, all dotted up with moles and other little beauty marks, he proceeded further, before the arm connected to shoulder, and shoulder connected to the junction of a small neck, and then a beautiful face of a _man_.

Derek reeled back in shock, instantly sitting up right with his back rigid. Taking in a better look at the one holding the glass better. The man was an elf, a cute one at that, with his pointed ears sticking out. The elf was wearing some black booty-shorts and a white crop-top from what Derek could see. The wolf could see the other’s small, perky nipples poking out through the clothing. Derek’s mouth watered as he glanced at them; a sudden need to suck them hard was surfacing as he was slowly getting aroused. But, that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. The beautiful stranger had a mound of rich brown hair that was slicked back, showcasing his perfect, risin cheek bones and enhanced his enchanting emerald eyes more. His cute little lips were pouted out in just the right way when he smiled. Suddenly, the stranger holding the booze let go of the glass, pushing it closer to Derek.

“Here you are Sheriff Hale.” 

God that _voice._ Derek’s inner wolf purred with delight at it. The sheriff slid his arms forward towards the other, placing one of his hands on his cheek and the other on the glass. He arched an eyebrow.

“And you are?” 

The elf chuckled in the same breath-taking voice, before leaning in himself, touching Derek’s arm lightly in a sexual manner while doing so, “My name is Stiles.” 

Derek tilted his head, “Stiles…” he tested the name on his tongue and he couldn’t help but find it kinda weird, ingenuine, but he ignored it, considering something else instead.

“Stiles, how come I’ve never seen you around this joint before?” the sheriff placed his large hand over Stiles’ as he asked the question.

“It’s because this is my first day!” Stiles responded gleefully and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

“So you work here then?” he questioned, reaching for his drink.

“Yes.” 

“What do you work here as?” he asked while beginning to take a long sip from the glass, the refreshing taste of the cheap ale causing him to chill, as his eyes turned from red back to their normal white.

“A dancer.”

Derek spat out his drink in a fast spray, which landed directly onto Stiles’ white tank-top. The liquid instantly splattered and stained the cloth, causing the stripper’s nipples to shine through in all their pink glory. 

"Hey! What the hell! I give you a drink and you spit on me?” Stiles hollered at him, before quickly running off. 

"Wait! I’m sorry!” Derek yelled, jumping off the stool and running after the elf. The patrons in his way screamed in horror, dodging, jumping out of his way as he came barreling through the crowd to get to Stiles. Derek wasn’t focused on how bad this will look on his reputation, all he needed was to find Stiles.

After chasing him for what seemed forever, Stiles quickly ran through the bathroom and slammed the door. Derek, coming in too hot, barged into the door, breaking it off its hinges from the sheer force of it, landing on the broken door as it plopped directly into the bathroom. 

Groaning in slight pain, Derek looked up at a very frightened face of Stiles. The elf was against the sink, both his arms behind him, gripping the porcelain fearfully as his gaze was set on Derek. 

Derek quickly pushed himself up on his arms, stepping off of the broken door, he looked out in the doorway, staring for a second of all the wide-eyed customers who sat still like statues looking in on the scene. The sheriff waved awkwardly at them, before grabbing the broken door and lifting it back into the doorway like nothing has ever happened. 

After they were given some privacy, the sheriff turned towards Stiles, placing his arms out, “Look, I know that wasn’t the most precedent reaction, but I’m really sorry okay?” 

Stiles opened his mouth, like he was going to add something, but he quickly closed it.

Derek sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, diverting his gaze a little, “Listen, it just surprised me that’s all, I didn’t expect someone as gorgeous-I mean stunning-I mean... _nice_ to be a part of a place like this like that.”

The sheriff glanced down in shame, “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again.” 

Derek turned around, ready to go out the door that he broke and face the ridicule of chasing down a poor stripper. However, to his surprise, he felt a gentle hand grab his shoulder, he turned around to find Stiles smiling at him.

“Do you really think that about me, Sheriff Hale?” 

Derek blushed upon being caught, “W-well, yeah, I mean, you seem so...so,”

His response was cut off when Stiles put his pointer finger on his lips, quieting him. “You don’t need to explain it, I already know from the way you look at me.” 

Stiles leaned in close, causing Derek’s head to reel back on instinct. Both of their chest brushed against each other, and Derek could feel the wet stickiness of the booze on Stiles’ crop top spread onto him. Derek grunted as he felt Stiles come closer, then his mouth was moving.

“If you're really sorry about this, Sheriff, then why don’t take your drink?” 

“What?”

Derek’s response was cut short when Stiles stepped away and sensually pulled the tank over his head, revealing his smooth chest with his cute little nipples. The sheriff could see that his beer had soaked through the clothing, and dripped onto Stiles’ skin as he saw the tan liquid dripping between the cleave of Stiles’ nips. 

“Well?” Stiles stated, arching one of his thin brows, and that indication was the only thing that Derek needed. The sheriff dove into Stiles’ chest, latching onto one of his nipples and sucking like he was newborn pup all over again. His hands splayed all over Stiles’ body, rubbing around the soft flesh, dragging him into his own hot body. Derek licked up the span of Stiles’ chest, reaching his neck. Derek grunted in pleasure as he heard Stiles moan loudly, feeling the elf wrap his arms around his neck, and hugging on tight. 

Derek shuffled them across and picked up Stiles, plopping him down onto the edge of the sink, he continued his kissing of Stiles’ neck, up and down, down and up. This action made Stiles go crazy, his legs wrapped around Derek’s hips, making it so he could grind their groins together. 

The sheriff moaned, pleased with the movement as he felt his erection pointing through his jeans. He started to growl underneath his breath as his wolf was resurfacing, wanting _more_ of the little minx causing him to be this way.

Pushing the elf away, Stiles whined at the loss of friction, he tried to grab Derek, but the sheriff just moved back a few feet. Stiles watched on in curiosity, wondering what the sheriff could be possibly doing.

When the sheriff undid his belt, throwing it across the tiled floor, Stiles knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

Smiling cheekily, the elf jumped off of the sink, and shimmied out of his own shorts, revealing a deep red thong underneath. Derek’s eyes flashed with want as a growl emerged from the depths of his throat. The sheriff quickly undid his pants, pulling them down and stepping out of them. He kicked the pants aside, and fished into his boxer briefs, pulling out nine inches of juicy, hard, and thick man meat. 

The big boy was standing up high in the chilling air of the bathroom. Stiles’ eyes widened as he viewed the monstrous cock. The stripper shot down to his knees quickly, shuffling over to Derek on, Stiles grabbed the wide shaft of the cock and began to stroke it. 

“My, my, I didn’t know you were half-centaur, Sheriff.” 

Stiles’ comment made Derek blush a little, hissing slightly as the stripper began to pump his manhood quickly. 

“From the way you’re touching me, it seems like you’ve done this before.” Derek remarked, placing a hand on Stiles’ hair, running through his locks.

Stiles laughed, “How do you think I got into this business, Sheriff?”

Derek growled as jealousy cursed through his system, he didn’t like hearing that Stiles has been with others. So, he pushed Stiles away by his head, causing the elf to fall over on the floor. Before the other could stand up and confront him, Derek fell onto his knees before Stiles’ legs. 

Picking up one, Derek pulled Stiles in close so his own erection laid against the other’s clothed one. The sheriff glanced at a confused Stiles before grabbing at the strap of his thong and pulling it down in one go, flinging the underwear back to where the other clothes had fallen. 

“W-what are you-?”

Derek ignored him, taking both of the elf’s ankles, Derek hoisted them over his shoulders, craning his neck down, the sheriff came face-to-face with Stiles’ little wrinkled hole. 

“Did, anyone touch you here?” Derek asked as he took two of his fingers and touched the skin around Stiles’ asshole.

Stiles’ cheeks flamed red, as he craned his neck up to stare at the other, he shook his head. 

“No, no one has ever touched me there.” 

Derek’s inner wolf purred pleasingly, “Good.”

Before Stiles could ask why it mattered, he gasped all of a sudden when he felt a moist appendage circle around his sphincter. The elf grabbed Derek’s shoulder as if he were going to push him away, but instead of doing that, the hand just stayed there, not doing anything.

Derek lapped around Stiles hole, before flicking his tongue on the hole itself. Stiles moaned his hands automatically going to his nipples, rubbing them, before twisting, causing him to moan louder. The sheriff grinned, and took one more long lick across Stiles’ pucker before sitting up on his knees. Derek spat a little in his hand and rubbed it onto his dick, before putting the thick head of his cock against Stiles’ hole. 

“This is going to hurt.” Derek stated looking deeply into Stiles’ eyes.

“I know.”

The sheriff nodded, before leaning in closely towards Stiles’ face, he grabbed a hold of his shaft, and plunged his dick in. Stiles arched his back off the ground once his sphincter was breached, a moan ripping through his throat as he felt the dick inside him shift as Derek pulled back, before lunging forward. 

“Ugh!” Stiles threw his head back against the tile, his hands releasing his now-red nipples from their torture as they sprawled against the ground, trying to grip anything to distract himself from the slight pain in his nether regions, but found nothing. 

Derek groaned in pleasure as he slammed his hips back and forth in and out of Stiles, closing his eyes to let the feeling sink in, but once he heard a gurgled sound, his eyes snapped open in worry. Looking over at Stiles’ face, he could see the slight pain present across his features, Derek whined softly as he slid closer whilst thrusting. The sheriff cupped the elf’s face in his hand and brought their lips together. 

Stiles moaned in surprise before melting against the larger man, wrapping his arms around the sheriff, totally forgetting about the pain he was feeling before.

Derek felt Stiles ease up around him, he smiled into the kiss before wrapping his own strong arms around the elf’s head, his hips snapping wildly, and before he knew it, he could feel his knot surfacing. 

Pulling a way roughly, he looked into the elf’s eyes. “Brace yourself.”

“Huh? Ah!” Stiles screamed as he felt a large bulb form in his ass, the sheer feeling of it growing felt like his insides were on fire. He scratched his nails across the sheriff’s back, and Derek didn’t blame him, but that didn’t distract him from the fact that he was leaking blood down his back. So, Derek hushed him, squeezing his body tightly against his in an attempt to try and ignore the feeling of his knot, it worked...somewhat.

Stiles could feel his eyes leaking tears, but before he could scream at the wolf for putting him in this situation with only a minor warning, he suddenly felt an ocean of cum being drained into his bowels. He moaned at the sensation, feeling some of the cum leak onto the bathroom floors, he stared up at the Sheriff, removing his hands from his back, he brought it up towards the other’s face, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs, smiling gently.

“That was amazing.” Stiles stated.

Derek hummed in agreement, purring, “It was, wasn’t it?” 

The sheriff leaned forward, placing his head on the other’s chest, closing his eyes, and for the first time in ages, he felt relaxed. 

“Hey, what’s your name anyway, Sheriff?” 

Derek smiled, after all this he still hasn’t told the elf his name. Without opening his eyes, the wolf snuggled closer to the warmth of Stiles chest.

“It’s-”

All of a sudden the bathroom door busted down again, and this time what stood in the doorway was an even more pissed off Georgie. He was practically fuming from his ears, he stepped in, not noticing the position the both of them were in. 

“ _Oi!_ Derek Hale, what the fuck have you done mate! Scaring my customers, breaking my property, chasing after my dancers like that, the fucks wrong with...you?”

Georgie looked gob-stuck once he noticed what was happening, his eyes went wide as he stared at Derek. Stiles hid underneath the wolf’s chest, embarrassed. Derek stared hard at Georgie, growling with his face slowly scrunching up in anger, his razor teeth showing behind his lips and his eyes turning red. 

The Brit started to shake as Derek stood up, showcasing his hairy chest and nude body to Georgie and the rest of the customers who started to rubberneck in on the scene. Some strippers gawked at him from their position on a customer’s lap. 

Derek grabbed a hold of Georgie’s throat and chucked him back into the main area. Derek watched satisfied when the annoying Brit crashed into a table, but frowned when he sat up with his head all bloody, and pointed a finger at him, a sneer forming across his face. 

“Security!”

Upon hearing those words, two beefy orc men came into view, and charged. Derek growled at them and grabbed an equally as nude Stiles, hoisting him into his arms, he carried him bridal style. He ran out into the main area, dodging the two orcs who howled enraged. He ran past Georgie who was lying on the ground bleeding, and a blushing Vivian who was treating Georgie’s wounds. Derek made it to the main entrance and slammed the door open with his foot, all the while Stiles laid still in fear of all the adrenaline coursing through him. 

Derek made it out into the streets, it was night. Perfect. Running behind the worn out building, he crossed through a couple of alleyways, before he felt it was safe. The sheriff panted, his cheeks flushed as he twitched his ear to hear if anyone was coming, no one. 

Sighing, Derek plopped down, bare-ass onto the pavement of the alley. He looked into the eyes of the beautiful elf in his arms. Stiles looked back at him, with a small smile. 

“So...what do we do now?” 

“Find a better place to drink.” 

  
  



End file.
